


Slow Times At Yasogami High

by Alexilulu



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU: Idiots In Inaba, F/F, F/M, Idiots In Inaba, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: Akira moving back home was gonna be dreary. Instead, he's finding himself rushing to find things to do with the town's other new occupant.





	Slow Times At Yasogami High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yormgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to a dear friend, the ever-incredible [yormgen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yormgen)! May you enjoy the last days of summer more than these 4 are.

Inaba is a lot smaller of a town than Akira remembers it. 

_ One _ main street, surrounded by suburbs and the occasional shop?  _ One _ bar?  _ One  _ beef bowl shop?  _ One _ Junes? 

It’s so small now, nothing like the space it took up in his mind as the sprawling town he ran through as a kid. Shit, the fog doesn’t even come in, anymore, to give it the illusion of vastness. No, it’s a town he can see the entirety of from the overlook outside town. It feels too small for the former Phantom Thief.

Honestly, it would feel even smaller if he were here alone.

Seeing Shiho in class the first day of the year was a shock. She practically shot up out of her seat and yelled his name when he walked in for class introductions. Not that he needed introduction to all the same people he completed his first year of high school with. The only differences between then and now are that everyone’s a year older and also knows he’s a former felon who disappeared right before school started. 

Which is...not great. 

People that he used to be close with barely look at him in the hallway anymore. It sucks.

At least Shiho’s pretty fun to hang out with. Unfortunately, the summer months are super boring. It’s too hot to do anything normal. So...they’re taking drastic measures.

* * *

“Alright, hold still. Lift your leg a little bit? Perfect, hold, and…” Akira’s phone clicks as he takes the picture of Shiho’s knees arranged under a low-cut shirt (Akira’s, of course) to look like cleavage.

See, they’ve been sexting Ryuji.

As one does.

But not just normal sexy texting. No, that’s too trite. Sending photos of Shiho posing cutely would be too easy for Akira. So would getting gremlin photos of her on her third beef bowl at the shop after workout day, which is essentially every day, apparently, given how often she drags him to the beef bowl shop. He’s starting to hate rice, which he never imagined being capable of before.

Anyway.

So, they’re fake catfishing Ryuji. Akira got a burner phone off Amazon, and they’re texting him risqué photos of fake boobs, the backs of knees, anything that strikes Akira in the moment as being weirdly sexy or reminiscent of Hot Body Parts.

“Are we done yet? It’s soooooo hot.” Shiho flops back onto Akira’s bed, the shirt draped over her knees falling down to the floor and smearing Akira’s hard contour work all over her thighs as it goes. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Akira sits down next to her as he drifts into photo editing mode, settling for a basic filter and just slightly zooming in the image so that all Ryuji gets is an eyeful of thigh-boob. And...sent. He scrolls up, reminiscing about Ryuji’s confused ‘who is this’ ‘is this a wrong number’ ‘oh my god’ responses to carefully framed photos of knees, that part of the leg where your foot meets the calf, so on and so on. They’ve only done a few of these, but Ryuji’s response has been fantastic. And better still, he hasn’t blocked the number or done anything about. So now they’ve got  _ blackmail material _ , if they want it. Maybe they can even get him to send something back. That’s the dream.

But...it’s not good enough. He’s responding, but he’s not playing along with Akira implying Ryuji should send them something back. Akira sighs, dropping his phone on the bed and sprawling out on top of Shiho, who groans.

“It’s too hot, stop.”

“It’s my room, I can make it as hot as I want it to be.” Akira grumbles.

“Cut it out.” Shiho wriggles under him until she gets her legs out from under him, draping them over his chest. “What do we do now? We still got all day.”

“It’s too hot to do anything.” He runs a hand through his hair, shaking sweat everywhere and sighing dramatically. “And it’s still not right.”

“What, the photo? That was gold, Ryuji’s probably already beating his meat like...I dunno, somebody who beats their meat a lot?”

“You spend a lot of time thinking about Ryuji beating his meat?” Akira runs a finger down Shiho’s calf, bored. 

“I bet it’s big.” Shiho cackles, flicking her leg. “Stop, that tickles. Is his dick big, dude? You gotta know.”

“It’s big.”

“Seriously? Have you actually seen it?”

“Done a lot more than that.” Akira lifts his phone with the other hand, flicking through old photos and continuing to draw nonsense on Shiho’s leg with his finger. Finally, he holds out his phone to her to show her a grainy photo of Ryuji’s cock in Akira’s hand while he gives a thumbs up.

“Who took this?”

“Ann.”

“Man, what the hell were y’all up to in Tokyo without me…” Shiho squints at it. “Yeah, that’s big, alright. Hard to work with?”

“Takes a little practice, but it’s still just a dick. Also, he’s super sensitive. It’s kinda cute.”

Shiho clicks her tongue. “It’s too hot to be thinking about Ryuji’s dick.” She drops Akira’s phone into her bra, ignoring his outstretched hand.

“Hey.” Akira looks up at her, frowning. “It’s still not right.”

“You’re so hung up on this. What could be better than that shot?”

“That’s the problem. I think we’ve peaked.”

“You worry too much. Something’ll come to you, you’re smart. For a boy.”

“Gee, thanks. I’m serious, though.” Akira picks up one of Shiho’s legs, squeezing it and wiggling it around aimlessly. “I think we gotta spring start actually sexting him for real, if we want to get him to send us pictures of his dick.”

“If we do that, we gotta get everybody involved better phones. That dick pic looked like a photo of a cryptid.”

Akira brings Shiho’s calf to his lips, kissing it. Shiho cackles, shifting herself around but not pulling away. “Stop, you charmer. Can’t believe the weird crime guy is the smoothest boy I’ve ever met. So, actual sexting? What do we do?”

“The first volley has to be the strongest, we want to make Ryuji chase us so we can demand more extravagant photos.” Akira returns to kissing Shiho’s leg, moving up the calf with slow care.

“Mmm. And then what? What do we do with all these photos of Ryuji’s dick and balls?”

Akira looks up from Shiho’s leg, raising an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

“Hnn. Alright, I’m in. I just wanna see his dick in HD, though.”

“Uh huh.” Akira rolls his eyes, trying to crawl out from under Shiho’s legs only for her to hook them over his neck, holding him down. “What?”

“Go down on me.”

“ _ What? _ ” Akira laughs nervously.

“It’s just for the thing. Take a photo after, you’ll be all gross and wet and sweaty and you can do that smirk you always do that looks so hot.” Pause. “I didn’t say that last part, Ann told me it’s a hot look. I wouldn’t know.”

“Uh huh.”

“This is just for getting pictures of Ryuji’s dick.” Shiho’s voice raises just a tiny bit.

“Uh huh.” 

“I’m serious!” She thumps him in the chest with a foot, and Akira  _ laughs _ , so she does it again. “Don’t be a dick! This is just for catfishing!”

“Okay, okay.” Akira lifts up her legs, sitting up and putting them in his lap. “This is just for Ryuji’s dick, and nothing else.”

“Right.” Shiho won’t meet his eye, looking over at the wall. Akira can’t tell if she’s red in the face because of how hot it is in here, or for other reasons, but he can guess. So, he returns to kissing his way up her legs, taking great pains to be as gentle as possible any time he moves them to give himself better positioning.

“You have great legs, you know.” Akira quips between kisses, running a hand up the outside of her thigh. “Ann said that, not me.”

“Fuck off…” Shiho groans, flapping her shirt to make a breeze. “It’s too hot for you to be teasing me, you dick.”

If Shiho’s hot, the area between her thighs feels like a blast furnace to Akira as he moves further along the inside of her thighs, getting his own little enjoyment from Shiho’s continued complaining at his obstinate teasing. Finally, he puts his hands on the waistband of Shiho’s shorts, looking up at her expectantly.

“What? Come on, don’t fuck with me, Akira.” Shiho squirms under him, wiping sweat off her face.

“Just wanted to be sure.” He smirks to himself as he tugs down her shorts and works her panties down, and Shiho hates that Ann really was right about him. Who gave this jackass any right to be this hot? Shiho lifts herself up on her elbows when Akira doesn’t do anything for a while, and finds him staring down at her pubes. Is he...why does he look so in awe?

“C’mon, don’t just stare at it. Tease me so long and you’re like ‘better check out the bush’?”

“It’s cute. I didn’t think you’d be the type to keep it trimmed.” Akira grins when Shiho’s jaw drops. 

“Wh—I—you. Fuck. Off!” She slaps ineffectually at his head, grumbling. “Fucking—smooth criminal ass—”

Akira doesn’t let her anger bother him too much, opting instead to bury his face in her crotch, nuzzling his face into her and realizing he can’t tell if she’s wet or just sweaty. Probably both. Trying to fuck when it’s this hot is too much work, Akira decides. Luckily, Shiho gives him the signal he needs to get going, which is to take a fistful of his hair and make sure he can’t lift his head.

“Haah, fucking finally.” Shiho gasps when Akira’s tongue flies into motion, taking a tighter grip and digging his head into her pelvis as hard as she can manage with the awkward angle. “God, shutting you up like this is so ni—aaahhhhh, fuck, fuck.” Shiho squeezes her eyes shut, resisting the urge to clamp her legs shut around Akira’s head and keep him there forever. It’s so fucking hot in here, she feels like the room is on fire around her and that her stomach is the heart of the flame, so hot and wet and Akira’s only making it worse, stoking the fire with every movement of his mouth. 

Fuck, he’s so good. No wonder Ann and Ryuji love him so much. She’d figured he was just nice to them, but no, that silver tongue of his is good for a lot more than making her laugh. She releases Akira long enough to strip out of her shirt when the heat from below and all around her is too much to bear, Akira’s phone still sticking out of her bra and held to her skin by a thin sheen of sweat. Even without Shiho’s encouragement, Akira never lets up, his mouth closing around her clit and sucking hard enough for Shiho to writhe under him.

“Take a picture.” Shiho barely hears Akira when he speaks, a hand clawing up the sheets as she tries to recover. 

“O-of what?” She stammers, avoiding meeting the intense look in his eyes just barely.

“You. You look so hot right now.” The way he says it, she almost believes him.

She huffs a laugh when Akira backs off for a moment, giving her the room to actually pull his phone out, unlock it, and turn on the selfie camera.

Holy shit.

He’s...not wrong. Hair splayed out across the bed behind her, skin shining in the dim light of the room, eyes half-lidded. If Ann sent her something like this, she’d die.

She can only imagine what’s gonna happen when Ann sees it. 

...Especially once she finds out Akira did it to her. She’ll be so...jealous. Perfect.

Her body rocks when Akira treats the shutter noise of his phone like a starting gun, returning with fingers inside her and his tongue never leaving contact with her clit, riding her pelvis rising up into him. Shiho locks her legs around his back, holding him into her until she comes, barely muffling her own cry and likely gross facial expression with Akira’s pillow.

While she’s still recovering and praying that, she feels Akira pluck his phone from her nerveless fingers, and hears the sound of the shutter click a few times.

“Mmmh...okay, perfect.” Shiho finally removes the pillow when Akira says something, getting a good look at the total disarray of his face. Hair even more askew, glasses removed entirely, face smeared with sweat and her cum and more besides…His lipstick is smeared and everything. What a look, especially when he snaps one last photo with that same smirk that started it all. Fuck, this boy’s as dangerous as everyone said, just not in the same way.

“When did you put lipstick on?” Shiho sits up, grabbing her shorts and draping them over her crotch. Fuck getting dressed, it’s too hot. At least now she can just sweat freely onto Akira’s bed.

“Just now. It’s fucked up, but that’s part of the effect.” Akira lays down on his front next to her, not even bothering to wipe off his face as he goes about preparing the blackmail demand. It seems like a lot of effort to play pic for pic with somebody, but...whatever. 

It was kinda fun, to be honest.

“Hey.” Shiho starts, after a few minutes. “You’re still hard, right?”

“Yeah.” Akira doesn’t look away from his phone, continuing to tap out messages.

“You wanna…” Shiho trails off, humming. “You know.”

Akira stops tapping at his phone, lips pursed. “I thought this was just for Ryuji’s dick.”

“Ehh.” Shiho shrugs. “It’s too hot to do anything else. Besides, I wanna see if there’s more to you than just that tongue and your uncanny ability to get stuck in trees.”

* * *

Ryuji blinks himself awake, his phone buzzing on the floor next to him. It’s so hot, he’d ended up sprawled out on the floor and apparently fell asleep. Picking up his phone, he thumbs it open. “Hello?”

“Ryuji! What the fuck, I’ve been calling you for hours!” Ann screeches in his ear over the phone, jangling his brain all the way awake by sheer volume.

“I fell asleep, it’s too fuckin’ hot to be awake! Shit, what’s up?”

“Ugh, do you even look at your phone?! Check your texts!”

“Fuck, hang on.” Ryuji sits up, putting the call on speakerphone and flipping through until he gets to his text messages. “...Holy shit. What the fuck.” There’s a whole cavalcade of ridiculously hot shots of Akira and Shiho in various compromising positions, separate and together. Shit, they must have been saving these up for awhile, there’s over a dozen.

“What the fuck is right! We can’t take this lying down, dude!”

“Looks like Shiho was, at least.”

“ _ SHUT UP,  _ not what I meant! They’re sexting us, Ryuji!”

“I mean, yeah, but what’s the big deal? It’s just them showing off.”

“They want  _ us _ to show off, now, dude, you don’t just get nudes and then not do something in return! It’s rude!”

“Oh.” He pauses, again. “Shit, I was being super rude.”

“What? I’m already on the way over, we gotta deal with this. Your pants better be off by the time I get there.”

“ _ What? _ ”

“PANTS OFF, RYUJI!” The line goes dead. Ryuji sighs, dropping back onto the floor.

Well, at least he was never wearing pants in the first place. It’s way too hot to stay dressed today.


End file.
